JoHika
by JoshZZG
Summary: Angent Josh was working team rocket and on his frist try he got Ash pikachu and someone else.Josh&Hikari rated T. This is my first so I don't thing anbody will read it but thats ok I'll keep trying.
1. Hikari?

Hikari?

"Agent Josh, what is your report?"

Josh flash back begins

"Ash wait up!" shouted a young girl.

"Well catch up he has pikachu!" yelled Ash

"Huh what's this a boy and a cute girl?" said Josh

Josh is a team rocket member but doesn't wear their weird clothing or say a that stupid saying.

Josh then went back picking up the girl that was chasing him but now she was trying to run away.

"Well aren't you a cute one." said Josh

"Huh, what the heck let me go!" said the girl

As Josh ran returning to rocket HQ.

End of Josh's report

"Josh, I can't believe it's your first try and you got pikachu that's just great" said the boss

"Ummm…. Sir what's my reward?" asked Josh

"Ahhh…. Yes how about a upgrade in rank and some money?" said the boss

"Ummm…. Can I keep the girl instead?

"Hmmm…. Go right ahead she's useless to me." said the boss

"Oh, thank you boss!" said Josh

Josh soon went to see the girl the boss had let him keep. As he got up there she was tired up and on the bed.

"Wow…….she really is cute." Josh said quietly trying not to wake her.

"………..zzzzzzz." The girl slept

"Well….I guess I will leave her alone, I best get a sleeping bag for me." said Josh

"Send for Josh Now!" yelled the boss

"Heh…. He found out well I have to thank him he gave me time to pack." said Josh

"What…… you rotten boss?" said Josh

"I changed my mind I want the girl." said the boss

"Well I let her go" said Josh

"You…..What?" yelled the boss

"Yeah, I let her go and I am leaving to." said Josh

"Huh, you can't go your one of my best agent." said the boss

"Yeah….. Well something came up and I have to quit." said Josh

As Josh escapes he found the girl trying to escape. She was still tied up with tape over her mouth. As Josh picked her up he ran for the door. Josh had a lot of food for two so he kept the girl with him. As Josh finally got far enough he put the girl down and told her his name.

"Hi I am Josh want is you name?" asked Josh

He got a slap on the cheek. "Why would I tell you my name?" said the girl

"Oh well if that's how you what to act you can just stay out here." yelled Josh in a mad voice.

As Josh walked a way the girl just followed him. Josh just kept walking.

"Where are you going?" said the girl

"Where the wind takes me." said Josh

After miles of walking Josh asked what her name was.

"Will you tell me your name now?" asked Josh

"No!" said the girl as her hair blew in the wind

"Well I am taking a break." said Josh

"………" The girl was being quiet

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" asked Josh

"Umm, both." said the girl

"Well, here is a cookie I'll get the water out."

But he turned around first and pulled out a notebook, the girl peeked over his shoulder, read the red color in bold "**GET THE GIRL'S NAME!!**" she mentally laughed at this. Josh then turned around to see her smiling and chewing the cookie happily. "What a weird girl, but very cute." said Josh

"Huh?" asked the girl

"Oh, nothing." said Josh

The girl was waiting for the water now as Josh gave it to her she dank most of it.

Josh soon went off not tell the girl were he was going but she jumped when she heard a splash.

She soon found him swimming in the water enjoying himself.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl

"Swimming, what to come in?" asked Josh

"Oh, You would love that." she said in a mean voice

"Well, you can come in or tell me you name because I am not leaving until I get one." said Josh

"Fine my name is Hikari." she said going some where

"Hikari, that's a pretty name." said Josh

But she was not standing on the side any more. The next thing Josh knew was that and angel jumped off the bank with nice clean and long blue hair flowing though the air as she landed in the water.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Josh?

Chapter 2 of JoHika 3

Josh?

"Ah, the water feels nice." said Hikari

As she looked at Josh who had a deep red face.

"Huh, what's wrong?" asked Hikari

"You really jumped in!" said Josh

"Well sorry, didn't know this was you swimming area." yelled Hikari heading for shore

Josh swam right at her and said "well you're the only one invited." said Josh.

Hikari blushed and allowed Josh to bring her back in the water.

As Josh and Hikari was in the water enjoy the cold water Hikari asked Josh where he was really going? He told her I guess where ever I feel like. Hikari not happy with his answer again.

"Well, if I stay with you would you mind?" asked Hikari

Josh was a little shocked, she wanted to stay with an x agent. Josh liked her a lot and told her he doesn't care, maybe it will be fun for both of us.

"Josh…….you remember the boy you stole pikachu from?" asked Hikari

"The loud one?" said Josh

"Umm, yes." said Hikari

"You, like him don't you?" said Josh in a low sad voice.

"Ummm, No just keeping my options open." said Hikari trying to cheer him up.

"I guess I am going for a walk." Josh said leaving the water.

"Josh, come back." said Hikari lifting her legs up out of the water.

"You like me?" asked Hikari

"gulp, I'll be back." yelled Josh

"Josh come back!!" yelled Hikari

"Hikari, I do like you but That boy?" Said Josh

"Ash the one I ……..Hate?" said Hikari

"Ummmm…yeah, him." said Josh

As Hikari came up to Josh they both subsided as she came in for a kiss and Josh then grabbed her and kiss for like 5 minutes. As they pulled away Josh said "you are very cute." said Josh

"Well, I am all your Josh" said Hikari

"Yes, yes you are" Josh

blush Josh and Hikari at the same time.


End file.
